One Piece of Digimon
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Jou and Gomamon reluctantly join Luffy and his group of zany pirates, will they find a place in this crew? Do they even care its a cruise! Rated T for Blood, Violence, and swearing. *discontinued new story up*


**One Piece of Digimon**

 **Author's Notes: First time writing a long story, hope I do it justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Digimon, a man can dream though.**

 **Last time:** Jou and Gomamon came across a rushing river, after diving in Gomamon met Monkey D. Luffy and the two went off to find Kido Jou.

 **Chapter/Episode 1: Pirate raid!**

It was midday on the open ocean; Luffy was in the rowboat with Jou, while Gomamon was in the water kinda guiding the boat.

"You know what we need on our crew a musician!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly Jou gave Luffy a confused look.

"First of all, we are not a crew." Jou deadpanned. "Second, why was the first thing you wanted a musician?" Jou asked.

"We're friends right so why not join my crew?" Luffy asked smiling. "Besides pirates like to sing, right Gomamon?"

"They do that's news to me, aw man I wanna be a pirate so bad now!" Gomamon said sarcastically, he started laughing at the look Jou gave him.

"See Jou; Gomamon wants us to be singing pirates. Shihihihi." Luffy cheered laughing Jou sighed. "Lighten up Jou."

Gomamon dived underwater talking to the fishes, he came with a serious look on his face. "Guys there is a whirlpool up ahead!"

"It's fine we'll be okay right crew?" Luffy asked grinning like a mad man.

"How can you be so calm about this, you're the one who can't swim?!" Jou angrily stated, calming down he did some thinking. "Gomamon we need a raft and someone to steer it." Jou ordered getting a rope from his bag.

"Got it!" Gomamon obeyed his partner, grabbing the rope around his neck and back into the water. "Form a raft to protect the boat: Marching Fishes!" The fishes did their part. as Gomamon saw a barrel drop into the water.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing?!" Jou screamed Luffy gave him a serious look.

"Listen I would never abandon a crew-mate, but you guys don't want to join me so I won't make you." Luffy said seriously with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Besides I'm tired and gonna take a nap see ya later!" Luffy jumped into the barrel and closed the lid.

After a good minute or two of silence, Jou spoke up angrily. "What's his problem we were helping him right?"

"Maybe he just wants to do things his own way, I wish I had that of strong a will." Gomamon said dreamily still steering the raft. "Now do we go back to him and become part of his crew?" Gomamon asked both to himself and Jou.

"We can talk about the later, like if we see a ship." Jou said he chuckled. "Hopefully we don't have to go across the sea in a raft, can you imagine doing that again?" Jou and Gomamon both had a good laugh thinking about that.

Half an hour later Jou looked to his right and saw the whirlpool Gomamon talked about they were out of its reach. "Phew crisis averted thanks, Gomamon." Jou praised his friend.

"No problem we survived much worse than this." Gomamon smiled he dived underwater telling the fish to disband, he was in the water a little longer than normal. "There's a pirate ship approaching a civilian ship, what should we do Jou?"

"We should help out the civilians and drive away the pirates." Jou stated proudly Gomamon smiled at that. "Gomamon you know what to do." Gomamon nodded and the two were off.

 **Aboard the civilian ship**

A teenage girl with orange hair wearing a long white dress is on the dance floor, where the captain resides chatting about Whirlpool outside. On the deck, some people are trying to lasso in a barrel, after a few attempts they manage to bring the barrel on the ship. A few moments later someone else spots a pirate ship, so they run to tell the captain dropping the barrel in the panic.

 **Aboard the pirate ship**

The pirate ship in question is a pink ship with three cannons on the side; it has hearts on the sails, the flag is a standard looking flag with a big heart and curly hair on it. This is Iron Club Alvida's ship of the Alvida pirates; Alvida herself is a rather large woman with white pants and pink top. She wields a heavy black club with spikes on all sides.

"Coby who is the most beautiful woman on all the seas?" Alvida asked a small boy with pink hair and glasses.

"You are Alvida-sama." Said the boy clearly afraid of her. Satisfied, she told her crew to fire at the civilian ship which was a direct hit. Causing the people of that ship to panic and a barrel to go downstairs, the pirate ship pulled up alongside the civilian ship then the pirates hooked onto the ship so they could get across.

"Coby, why are you still here?" Alvida angrily demanded furiously that the small boy won't do anything.

"I'm not really cut out for this." Coby weakly stated still afraid of Alvida.

"Get your ass in gear!" Alvida demanded grabbing Coby tossing him onto the civilian ship where he hit a wall. Dazed he fell onto the floor luckily he ducked a flying Alvida with club in hand who crash landed into said wall.

Seeing all this unfold Jou and Gomamon rowed between the two ships, wondering how they can get on board. "How much rope to you have on you?" Gomamon asked thinking.

"Maybe about 30 feet lets try to get it up on the lowest deck." Jou stated aiming the rope for Alvida's deck. It went on top the deck but didn't stick.

The teenage girl with orange hair had since taken off the white dress, revealing Black pants and a dark blue shirt underneath it. She saw the rope reach Alvida's ship, curious she went over to take a look. Peering over the ship she saw Jou and what she thought was a seal like monster. Feeling brave Gomamon spoke up first.

"So um can you help us with hooking a rope to the deck?" Gomamon asked the girl, who was calm on the outside on the inside was a different story.

"What my friend is trying to say is, we need some extra rope to get up on deck." Jou stated knowing this is their only chance. "All we want to do is help the people from the pirates." Jou stated Honestly.

Knowing her time was running out, the girl used the rope to get on Alvida's ship. Once she did she detached that rope so it fell to Jou and Gomamon. Allowing the two to get on deck, the girl left without a word to search Alvida's ship.

"So I'll go see what the girl is up to, while you save the people on the other ship. Deal?" Gomamon proposed Jou took the offer knowing that if it was the other way around there be questions from both sides.

 **Aboard the Civilian ship**

Coby went below deck looking to avoid combat, going down a hallway he came to a door that had a lone barrel inside.

 _"If I give this to Alvida-sama she might not make scrub the deck tonight." Coby thought trying to push the barrel. "Man this thing sure is heavy there has got to be a lot of booze in here."_

Soon some of Alvida's Pirates came to help Coby with the barrel, not before berating him of course. They wanted whatever was in the barrel for themselves. "If Alvida finds out she'll kill us." Coby said nervously the pirates ignored him.

The biggest one cracked his knuckles, as he prepared to break it the lid burst open. "I slept so great!" Exclaimed Luffy putting his arms up, he knocked the biggest guy out in the process. The other two were shocked to see him. "Got any food, I'm hungry?"

The two remaining pirates tried to swing at Luffy; who simply punched the blades breaking them in half. shocked and afraid they asked Luffy who he was. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet ya." The two pirates ran away dragging the third behind them.

Coby who was on his knees with his eyes closed asked."What just happened?" Looking up he saw Luffy standing there.

" The, Better question is what's their problem all I wanted as some food." Luffy stated Looking for the kitchen.

"Are you crazy you should r before they come back with more friends!" Coby stated cowering behind Luffy he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey Luffy sorry about earlier no hard feelings right?" Jou asked coming into view. "Just saw two big guys running for their lives, did you do that?" Jou asked taking notice of the small boy behind Luffy.

"Yeah, we're cool." Jou smiled they started walking looking for a quiet place to eat, they found the storage room. "Jackpot! food yes we found food!" Luffy started eating a bunch of apples whole.

"So I'm Coby your Luffy right but who's that?" Coby asked looking at Jou.

"Name's Kido, Jou nice to meet ya." Jou said looking at Luffy, who still eating. "So Luffy you gonna do anything about those pirates?" Luffy nodded in understanding.

Face full of food he said. "If they attack us yes." Luffy turned to Coby "Are you a pirate too?"

"Y-Yes I thought I was going on a fishing trip, but it turned out to be a boat heading for a Pirate ship." Coby said sadly he was on the brink of tears.

"Wow, you're a stupid idiot." Luffy said grinning at Coby, who was getting misty eyed.

"I been a chore boy for two years, I can't get away from her." Coby said about to tear up.

"So you're a wimp too, man I hate people like you." Luffy said with his big toothy grin, Coby was crying now. Jou, however, couldn't stop laughing, he was so glad Gomamon was on the other deck.

 **Aboard Alvida's ship**

Gomamon sat at the doorway of Alvida's treasure room, looking for anyone the could intrude of the teenage girl. They haven't said a word to each other, she has just been stuffing all the treasure she can into one bag. Gomamon was bored so he broke the silence.

"So you're a thief who steals from pirates?" Gomamon asked rather confused. "Are you some kind of heroine in these seas?"

The girl looked over her shoulder still putting treasure in her bag. "Does it matter?" She gave Gomamon dirty look. "What the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh excuse me ma'am; I'm a Digimon, short for digital monster my name's Gomamon." Gomamon started smiling and clapping his clawed fins together. "So who are you miss?"

"Nami, my name is Nami." The teenage girl known as Nami said. "Digimon, so you're not a fishmen?" She asked clutching her left shoulder, something Gomamon picked up on.

"Fishmen like a fish on land?" Gomamon tried imaging such a creature.

"They're a race of fish looking people, who can both breathe on land and underwater." Nami stated feeling anger growing inside her. "Due to that fact and monstrous strength, they think they're superior to humans. They're vile, mean-spirited creatures who treat us like dirt!" Nami clenched her free hand into a fist.

"They sound like bad people."Gomamon said as he raised his arms up and clapped his clawed fins together, creating some sort of pose. "I think I can take them."

"I would like to see you try." Nami said jokingly then she got serious. "Gomamon right? Don't tell anyone about what was said in here got it?"

"Yeah I got it, you can trust me." Gomamon swore he wouldn't tell anyone not even Jou.

 **Aboard the civilian ship**

"I wish I had the courage to float out of the sea in a barrel." Coby said.

"Is that courage? Cause to me it was the most reckless and stupidest move ever. Jou said Coby paid him no mind.

"Luffy what compelled you to go out to sea?" Coby asked Luffy had his big toothy grin.

"I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed Coby's mouth fell open for a minute.

"B-But what about your crew?" Coby asked Jou shot Luffy a dirty look.

"I don't have one... yet." Luffy stated as he winked at Jou and waved his hand in front of Coby.

"King of the Pirates is a title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! That means seeking the treasure of wealth, fame, and power... the One Piece! Coby exclaimed he continued: Pirates all over the world are after that treasure what makes you think that-." Luffy smacked him over the head.

"why did you hit him?" Jou asked checking to see if Coby had any lumps.

"You don't talk down a man's dream."Luffy smiled "It's not about if I can or not, I'm doing it because I want to, and if I die fighting for that then I die." Luffy declared Jou and especially Coby looked stunned Luffy started walking away.

"Do you suppose I can join the Navy? It's been my dream ever since I was little. Fighting bad guys and catching pirates... all of it; Do you think I could do it?" Coby asked Luffy Jou had a feeling of impending doom.

"How should I know?" Luffy stated Jou got closer to Luffy.

"Them I'll do it if I'm gonna be a chore boy the rest of my life, I'll break away then turn around catch Alvida!- " The roof caved in as Alvida presumably smashed it with her combined weight and swing of the club.

"You don't look like pirate hunter Zoro."Alvida stated to Luffy turning her attention to the terrified Coby she asked. Who is the most beautiful woman on all the seas?"

Coby was trying to muster up the courage to tell her off. "Of course its-." Luffy cut him off.

"Hey, Coby who's the husky lady?" Luffy blurted out Jou was laughing hard this irritated Alvida.

"You rats!" Alvida swings her club down at Luffy who swiftly dodges by jumping over it; grabbing both Jou and Coby. Luffy jumps onto the deck of the ship. Letting go of his friends so Luffy can fight netter. Jou notices a lone treasure chest curious Jou runs over to it noting it's not locked.

Luffy easily knocks out the first two with a punch and back elbow respectfully, a smirk crosses his face. Luffy jumps over a bunch of pirates as one tries to strike him down from above. "It's rude to attack people from behind." He throws the man into a group of other men, Jou saw the man's sword slide towards him.

Thinking it over Jou decided not to pick up the sword, instead, he looked in still unnoticed treasure chest. Peering inside for a moment he decided to leave the chest open, take the sword and descend to Alvida's ship.

Luffy meanwhile sensed a bunch of pirates behind him. "It's rude to attack all at once!" Luffy ran by a pole he grabbed and continued to the ship's edge. "Just kidding: Gomu Gomu No Rocket." Luffy launched himself into the now fleeing pirates, they were too slow so he was able to knock all of them out.

Everyone was shocked to see this especially Coby, Alvida, and Jou. Coby spoke up first. "Luffy what are you?"

Luffy grabbed his cheek to stretch it out. "I'm a rubber man I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi." Amazed Coby cowered behind Luffy. On Alvida's ship, Jou sneakily and skillfully made it to the ship's treasure room without a scratch.

"So you ate a devil fruit I heard rumors they existed, guess they are real." Luffy nodded no longer playing around, Alvida continued. "You also seem pretty strong are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate just looking for a crew right now. Luffy smiled his big toothy grin, "Yeah I think 7 crew-mates sounds good for now, 12 sounds perfect for the journey ahead though." Luffy proclaimed inside the unnoticed crest as clawed fin and green eyes appeared.

On board Alvida's ship Jou ran into Nami carrying big bag of money, she motioned for him to come with her. Alvida questioned Luffy "So you're a pirate too, guess that means we're enemies right?"Luffy nodded he looked at treasure chest and saw Gomamon pop out now sporting a shinier fur coat.

"Yo people did you miss me?" Gomamon asked getting confused glances from nearly everyone he cocked his head to the side. Trying to gain some speed Gomamon slid on the deck knocking over most of the Alvida pirates, some even fell in the water. "Man this oiled up fur sure is a-seal-ling." Gomamon said sliding around Alvida, who tried smashing him with her club.

"Luffy we should leave." Coby whispered getting a confused look from Luffy he continued. "You saw how powerful Alvida's club is she's the most-." Coby hesitated for a moment.

"The most what go on tell me." Alvida demanded attention focused on Coby and not that stupid seal.

"The most ugliest old hag to ever live!"Coby yelled at the top of his lungs, Luffy and Gomamon were laughing hard at that. "I'm going to Navy and beat up pirates, and then I'm gonna come back here and catch your lousy ass!" Alvida was furious at Coby she was prepared to kill him.

"You're dead kid!" As Alvida lifted her club over her head, Gomamon came in from her left side. He chopped blocked her left leg to bring her down to one knee, he did an 180 tailspin and did the same to her right leg. Down on her knees, Alvida dropped her club.

Seeing that Alvida was in a disadvantage Luffy reeled his fist backwards. "Don't ever try to hurt my friends: Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy swung his fist forward right into Alvida's stomach, send her flying off the ship. Luffy's arm retracted back to him, the remaining pirates were scared out of their minds.

"Hey, Luffy high fin." Gomamon raised his clawed fin in the air, Luffy bends down to smack it. "You were awesome I saw the whole thing." Gomamon praised.

"Thanks but where's Jou?" Luffy asked before Gomamon could answer cannon fire was heard, there were three navy ships one had fired at the pirate ship. "Oh perfect timing now Coby can join the navy, well let's go Gomamon!"

"Wait I can't just do that, they'll just capture me instead... Wait Luffy." Coby protested he was too late Luffy and Gomamon already jumped over the railing and onto their boat.

In her boat Nami was with her big bag of money oh and Jou, then Luffy and Gomamon crashed down their boat creating a splash of bubbles. Gomamon and Jou locked eyes smiling and waving to each other, Luffy and Nami locked eyes both confused and intrigued at the same time. Done playing around Luffy wrapped his arm around Coby and bought him on the boat with force.

Half an hour later the trio escaped the Navy's wrath thanks to Gomamon and his fish buddies, Gomamon jumped out of the water and shook himself like a dog. Luffy was laughing when Coby asked. " So Luffy since you're a pirate you'll be heading to the Grand Line right?" Luffy nodded his attention on Coby who continued. They call that place the pirate graveyard."

"Pirate graveyard?!" Gomamon wondered out loud.

 **Next Time on One Piece of Digimon:**

 **Gomamon: "** Zoro, the Pirate hunter? You want him on your crew?"

 **Luffy: "** Yeah if he's strong, and a good guy why not?"

 **Coby: "** He's being held captive, cause he's a bad guy!"

 **Gomamon: "** What's up with this Navy, are they all like this?"

 **Coby: "** Awww I didn't wanna sign up for this!"

 **Author's Notes: There you go, folks, first chapter done!**

 **Gonna add these ending bits to see if I can keep people invested, kinda like what One Piece does. Also adding a beginning bit next time in case people clicked on the wrong chapter or something.**

 **Go read my prequel Story Song of a Happy seal to get the best experience possible.**

 **I got big plans for this story, but I do tend to think ahead a lot. one thing is should Gomamon fight in the Buggy Arc or save it for later? I can't decide so if you read this I'd like some feedback.**

 **Finally either review or pm me it means a lot and can help me grow as a writer. Thanks!**


End file.
